1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to a remote servicing system. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a system that provides remote servicing using a collaboration video server.
2. Related Art
Remote servicing of complex equipment has gained popularity recently because it offers customers several advantages, including reduced response time and lowered maintenance and repair costs. In one remote servicing scenario, an expert technician of the equipment vendor can remotely assist and train an on-site novice (usually a maintenance staff member of the customer) to perform repairs or maintenance on a piece of equipment. This often requires remote, real-time interaction between the expert and the novice, during which the expert instructs the novice how to physically manipulate the equipment. Such interaction requires an exchange of detailed, real-time information about the equipment and maneuvers of the remote novice. Conventional communication techniques, such as phone calls or video conferencing, are not adequate in facilitating such interaction.